lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Experience clues/August 22
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#August 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake e-mail Rachel sent the following email to everyone registered on Hansoexposed.com: RACHEL HERE. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW -- THEY'RE AFTER ME... BUT, I'M STILL BREATHING. I LISTENED TO DJ DAN. I FEEL YOUR SUPPORT. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO ME. YOU'RE DOING GREAT WORK WITH THE SRI LANKA VIDEO. KEEP GOING. FIND THE PIECES. PUT THEM TOGETHER AT WWW.HANSOEXPOSED.COM BUT THAT'S NOT WHY I'M WRITING. THE REASON I'M WRITING IS TO TELL YOU... SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. PAY ATTENTION. HEAD TO WWW.APOLLOCANDY.COM TRUST ME. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. Apollocandy.com update The apollocandy.com website has been updated to include a link for UK Distribution. It is the same as the American version of the site, but its says: "Back in 1964, when that very first, sinfully scrumptious Apollo Bar planted a 10,000-watt smile on J. Pickersweet's face, could M. David Benson have possibly imagined his brilliant confection would one day be available worldwide? The Apollo Candy Company is proud to announce the Apollo Bar, the world's most delectable chocolate sensation, is now available, for the first time ever, in the UK!!! How can I get one, you ask? It's easy! We're giving them away! While supplies last, simply go to your nearest Forbidden Planet store (from Thurs 24th August) and say the daily code. Trust us! Your tummy will thank you. Thursday's code is 'Alvar Hanso'. Good eating, UK!!" Also, there is an ad, for Apollo, presumably to be shown on UK TV. Apollocandy.com U.S. Location Update The locations for US distribution have been updated. 8/23 ESPN New York Park Avenue County Club 8/24, 6-10PM NYC Central Park Summerstage 8/24 Seattle King County Merrymoor Park 8/24 & 8/25 Minneapolis Minnesota State Fair 8/25 Washington DC Tyson’s Corner Center Mall 8/25 Indianapolis Carmel Clay Parks & Recreation West Park 8/27 New York NYC 1/2 Marathon 8/29, 7PM Santa Monica, CA Santa Monica DriveIn At the Pier :The movie will be Forrest Gumphttp://www.smff.com/smdi/films.html 8/29 Portland, Maine Mill Creek Park 9/2 Harrisburg, PA Kipona 9/5, 7PM Santa Monica, CA Santa Monica DriveIn At the Pier 9/6 12PM - 6PM Acura ABC Times Square Studio 9/6 Dallas, TX Granada Theatre 9/7, 5PM - 10Pm Acura Washington DC ESPN Zone 9/8 Lexington, KY Jacobson Park 9/9, 11Am - 3PM Acura Philadelphia, PA Smith & Wollensky 9/12, 5PM - 9PM Acura Chicago, IL Rockit Bar & Grill 9/15 & 9/16 Memphis, TN Cooper Young Festival 9/16, 7PM - 11PM Acura Santa Monica, CA Viceroy Hotel 9/19, 7PM Santa Monica, CA Santa Monica Drive In at the Pier :The movie will be Greasehttp://www.smff.com/smdi/films.html 9/20, 5PM - 9PM Acura San Francisco, CA Americano Restaurant (Hotel Vitale) Whereisalvar.com update Website is now active, but requires a username and password to access it. Hansoexposed.com glyphs By the end of the day 47 glyph codes have been released, 46 of which have been found. August 22